


Truths

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

"I understand your hatred, but such lack of gratitude." Muraki gestured at the green-eyed boy who stood several feet away. "If I were not a killer, you would not have him."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka's expression of concern and fear, and felt shamed by the truth in Muraki's words. And hated him more for them.

Muraki smiled sweetly. "It's all right. Love, hate--it doesn't matter. Emotions felt that strongly all become one thing." He brushed his fingertips over Tsuzuki's forehead. "Obsession. I'm in here. That's enough, for now."

He winked at Hisoka and strode away, white coat billowing behind him.


End file.
